1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for a suture installation system and, more particularly, to a suture anchoring system including a suture anchor insertion tool having a loading unit for a suturing apparatus.
2. Background of Related Art
During surgery, it is often necessary to attach muscle tissue or prosthetic implants to bone. Suture anchors are used to facilitate such attachment by securing a suture to bone. Generally, an anchor is implanted into hole predrilled into a bone mass. A suture engaged by the suture anchor extends from the bone and is used to stitch the muscle tissue or prosthetic device to the bone. Suture anchors find particular use in joint reconstruction surgery, especially during the attachment of ligaments or tendons to bones in the knee, shoulder or elbow.
A suture anchor installation system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,298 issued to Lee et al. (Lee et al.) and assigned to United States Surgical Corporation and is incorporated herein by reference. The suture anchor installation system is composed of a suture anchor insertion tool mounting a suture anchor assembly. The suture anchor assembly includes a suture anchor which can be easily implanted yet remain firmly lodged within a predrilled hole in bone. Surgical needles are preattached to a suture engaged by the suture anchor. The suture anchor installation system in Lee et al. provides suture needles for suturing soft tissue to bone. The suture needles provided are the type in which the suture is administered by hand by a surgeon.
Suturing soft tissue by hand can be tedious and time consuming. One way of avoiding suturing by hand is to use the suturing apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,344 to Stone et al. (Stone et al.), assigned to United States Surgical Corporation, and incorporated herein by reference. The suturing apparatus described in Stone et al. provides a body portion having two jaw elements extending therefrom. The two jaw elements have securing blades for securing a needled suture. The securing blades cooperate with a first recess in each jaw element, and a releasing mechanism cooperates with the securing blades for releasing the needle secured by the securing blades. The two jaw elements are closed on soft tissue, allowing the needle to penetrate the soft tissue. The needle is transferred and secured from one jaw element to the other. The suture is pulled through the soft tissue creating a stitch therethrough. The suturing apparatus of Stone et al. provides a quicker method for suturing soft tissue than by suturing soft tissue by hand.
Stone et al. also provides a loading unit for use with the suturing apparatus to ensure rapid and positive placement of a suture within the jaw elements. The loading unit includes a support member in a position to be grasped by the jaw elements and a storage member for holding a length of suture attached to the needle. The loading unit provides a quick and repeatable method of loading a suture needle within the suturing apparatus.
It would be advantageous to have a suture anchor installation system having suture needles adapted for use with the suturing apparatus as disclosed in Stone et al. It would also be advantageous to provide a loading unit on the suture anchor installation system to provide a quick and efficient method of loading the suture apparatus with a suture needle.